<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Non-Beanie by KrysKrossZee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640420">Non-Beanie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee'>KrysKrossZee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pet Project [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy explains what non-binary means to a young Lily Luna.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin &amp; Lily Luna Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pet Project [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Non-Beanie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts used-</p><p>Keep Calm and Write Something's Moodboard 2. Image can be found below.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    </p><p> </p><p>"What's a non-beanie?" The question took Teddy by surprise but he knew that he couldn't avoid answering Lily, she was his second favourite person and he had already told everyone else who he was.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Non-binary, Lilipad. And…" He paused for a moment as he tried to figure out how he was meant to explain this all to someone so little. "You know how you're a girl and Jamesie's a boy? Well I'm not either." He decided to be straight with her. All the Potter children shared the same trait - they hated being treated like babies.</p><p> </p><p>A frown took over Lily's features as she thought that over before she turned to him again. "But you look like a boy."</p><p> </p><p>Teddy let out a soft sigh. He knew it wasn't her fault, that it was just the way that she had been raised, the way that society was, but it made his task of explaining all this to the little girl just that much harder.</p><p> </p><p>"Gender isn't defined by how people look. I might look like a boy, but that doesn't mean that I am one. Clothes don't mean you're a boy or a girl, they way that you wear your hair doesn't either." He chewed on his lip slightly as he realised that none of this was going to make sense to Lily, because it wasn't really making sense to him.</p><p> </p><p>Lily went quiet and Teddy couldn't blame her at all. Instead of pushing her to any sort of conclusion, he picked her up and settled her down on his lap. She wasn't the baby of the Wotter family, but she was the baby of the Potter family, and there was nothing better than a toddler cuddle in his opinion.</p><p> </p><p>He sat there with her in his arms for a while before she spoke again, her question just as puzzling this time as the last in terms of how to answer it, but he knew that he would have to try his best for Lily. He'd have done the same for Nique, after all. The only difference was that he could be just that little bit more straight with Nique and not have her run off to ask her parents a million questions that they definitely wouldn't have the answer to.</p><p> </p><p>"Does that mean you can wear whatever you want?"</p><p> </p><p>Teddy made himself think the question over for a moment. He had no desire to wear a dress, but he supposed in theory he could wear one if he so wished.</p><p> </p><p>"Clothes have no gender. I can wear whatever I want, but you can wear whatever you want as well."</p><p> </p><p>Lily stared at him for a moment before she pressed a kiss to the middle of his forehead. Teddy couldn't explain the feeling that passed through his body like a wave. He had been terrified to come out, but now that he had told everyone in his life that mattered, things didn't feel so desperate. It definitely helped that the two people that meant the most to him loved him unconditionally.</p><p> </p><p>Victoire had continued to be supportive as well which had made life that much easier. Teddy didn't think that he would ever get over his crush on her, but because he hadn't been able to be completely honest with her until now, he hadn't been able to act on his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Victoire knew who he was, he figured that he could finally tell her how he felt. He didn't know how he was going to do that, but he would at least wait until they were back at Hogwarts so that he could talk to Tanya. He would have gone to Dominique to ask her advice on the matter but the blonde had zero relationship experience and Victoire was her sister. Talking to Nique about finally asking Victoire out on a date would be like talking to <em> Louis </em> about asking her out and that just gave him the shivers.</p><p> </p><p>Tanya on the other hand had just gotten out of a long-term relationship at the start of the summer and he was pretty sure that she had her eyes already set on someone else. She was pretty open about these sorts of things, including who she was and how she felt, and she had been a huge influence on Teddy's decision to finally come out.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you still my brother?" Lily's words split the air in the room causing Teddy to blink rapidly. While he considered the entire Wotter Clan his family, he'd never heard Lily call him her brother before and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He had been raised in the same house as the Potter kids by the same people, but he had never thought of Harry and Ginny as his parents. They were <em> like </em> his parents and he loved them very much, but he had parents already. Sure, they were ones that he had really had the chance to get to know, but that didn't mean that he loved them any less than he did.</p><p> </p><p>As a younger teen he had been furious at them for reasons that he had managed to get out of his system by taking up running, but he was older now and he better understood why they had had to leave him. They hadn't intended to die when they had left, of course, but they had gone into battle with the knowledge that they might not make it back.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I'm still your brother." He told Lily softly. He couldn't explain to her that he didn't see her as his little sister, she wouldn't understand, and not because she was a child but because he didn't understand himself and that was okay. Lily's happiness and security was the most important thing to him just then.</p><p> </p><p>Lily's grin was a testament to that and it made Teddy's heart sing. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He might not have seen her as his sister but she was definitely family and he loved her to the moon and back. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>